dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Red Ribbon Androids (manga chapter)
is the one hundred forty sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fortieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Super Saiyan Goku on the left side, and Android 19 and Android 20 facing him on the right side. Summary Goku, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and the androids fly off Amenbo Island to find a suitable location to battle. Yamcha tells the others that that Android 20 was able to take his energy just by grabbing him. Bulma says that Dr. Gero must be a phenomenal scientist, and Gohan says that they must inform the others, then takes off in pursuit. Yamcha says that he cannot go, as he felt so powerless against the androids. Krillin says that he will go, at least to take the Senzu Beans to the others, and Yamcha then decides to follow along just to watch. Bulma then asks Yajirobe why he will not go, since he is supposedly tough and both his friends and the Earth are in danger. Yajirobe says that he knows this, and Bulma then berates him for not caring. Yajirobe then tells her that he cannot fly, and Bulma apologizes. As the group with the androids flies over a deserted plain, Android 20 says they will fight there, as it is not Goku's choice where they do battle. Goku does not object, and the group lands. Piccolo realizes that the plain is surrounded by rocky mountains, and that the androids are planning on hiding among these if necessary. Goku then asks how the androids know about then, and Tien notices that Goku is breathing hard after just flying. Android 20 tells Goku that they have been watching his battles ever since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army, looking for a weakness. 20 says that only Dr. Gero remained after the Army's defeat, and Piccolo says that 20 is talking like Gero himself. 20 denies this, saying that Dr. Gero is no more. Goku then asks if they observed his battles on Namek, and Android 20 responds that they had sufficient data by that time and thus did not. As Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha search fruitlessly for the battle site, Goku tells Android 20 that he has missed something. Android 20 and Android 19 are surprised to hear this, and Piccolo says that it is a fatal mistake not to know about the Super Saiyan. Goku then powers up and transforms, and the burst of ki alerts the other group to the location of the battle. Tien and Piccolo are amazed at Goku's power as a Super Saiyan, and 20 admits that Goku has far exceeded his calculated limits. However, he says that both he and 19 can still handle Goku. Goku says that he will find that out for himself, and charges in to do battle. Appearances Characters *Goku *Android 20 *Android 19 *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Gohan *Krillin *Yajirobe *Bulma *Trunks Locations *Earth **Amenbo Island Transformations *Super Saiyan Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters